The tale of Comet prince of Chaos
by DeCode232
Summary: This is rated K for now but as my mind gets insane it will go up to T for insaneness XD no mean comments please


**Alright I wanted to do another my little pony thing covering my favorite pairing to the show (that I came to love by reading some fanfics about them) Discord and Celestia they had a foal named Comet Claw but others call him Chaotic or Chaos for reasons anyway lets start and I don't own my little pony only Comet and a few others who's names I don't know yet. And here a little info on Comet he got his alicorn and pony look from his mom he got that tooth that hangs out of his mouth like his dad he has a grey coat and a talon on his front right he has a dragon tail his mane covers his right green eye and his mane is a light grey with yellow stripes and his talon a yellow So now lets start.**

-Celestia's P.O.V-

I was reading a book in the library when my son came in running. "Comet whats wrong?"I asked I saw the tears in his eyes. "They made fun of me again!"He cried. "I know its hard being different just ask your father wait where is he?"I asked. "He said something about cotton candy in aunt Luna's room."Comet said. "Oh great still getting into trouble well 3 2 and 1."I said as Discord ran though the door and Luna hot on his tail. "HEY TIA HEY SON BYE TIA BYE SON!"Discord yelled loudly. "STOP!"I yelled and they froze. "Discord,Luna may I talk to you in the other room."I said and they nodded. "Son you come to."I said.

-Comet's P.O.V-

"What are we going to do about those bullies?"My mom asked. "Why not send the little prince off to a camping trip we can cause chaos while we are at it."My dad said. "No lets send him to ponyville to live with Twilight."Aunt Luna said. "That's a good idea what do you think Comet?"Celestia asked. "Okay."I said.

-Time skip no one's P.O.V-

When the carriage landed in front of the Library Twilight and her friends with Scootaloo,Applebloom and Sweetiebelle where waiting Celestia and her son stepped out. "Thank you for accepting on such short notice Twilight."Celestia said as Comet hid behind his mom. "No problem Princess Celestia."Twilight said. "Is he like Discord can he make it rain chocolate milk?"Pinkie pie asked. "He could I'm surprised he still not pulling pranks on Luna like his dad does."Celestia muttered. "Oh yes son this is Twilight,Applejack, Pinkie pie,Rarity,Rainbow dash and Fluttershy oh and Spike well I must being going be good Comet."Celestia said.

-Comet's P.O.V-

"Hi I'm Applebloom and these are my friends Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle."A filly said. "Uh hello."I said and flicked my dragon tail. "Cool dragon tail and eagle talon."Scootaloo said. "Uh thanks."I muttered. "Hey Big sis can he hang out with us please please please!"Applebloom pleaded with Applejack. "Only if its okay with Twilight but its fine by me."Applejack said. "If Comet wants to he can spend some time with us all so he can get comfy with us and make some friends."Twilight said. "Its fine by me and thanks for letting me stay with you."I said. "Not a problem but when your done hanging out with Applebloom go let Applejack who you are hanging out with next if you need any help with your way around I'm always at my library."Twilight said and I nodded.

-Time skip walking around town Comet's P.O.V-

"Uh oh Diamond tiara and Sliver spoon at 2:00."Scootaloo said. "Its 11:00 right now."I said. "Its a expression."Applebloom said. "Oh look its the blank flanks."The filly I'm guessing named Diamond Tiara said and the filly named Sliver spoon nodded. "Leave them alone what did they do to you."I said with a growl and stood infront of them. "Who do you think you are blank flank!"Diamond yelled. "I think I am prince Comet son of Discord and Celestia."I said and they gasped and galloped off. "Well that was a mighty nice thing you did standin' up for my little sis and her friends, Comet."Applejack said and I nodded as she handed me a apple. "Go ahead I bucked a little to much and could you help me Rarity needed a bag of apples could you bring these to her?"Applejack asked as I ate my apple. "Sure."I said and took the bag and walked off.

-Time skip still Comet's P.O.V-

"Rarity."I knocked on the door to her home and she opened up. "Does Applejack know your here darling?"Rarity asked. "Yep she sent me to bring you these apples."I said. "Ah great and your just in time darling."Rarity said. "What do you mean?"I asked. "You heard of the grand galloping gala don't you?"Rarity asked. "Yes the one night my dad is not aloud to do any chaos unless it is in his dungeon room."I said. "Well its tonight and I finished everyone's dress but you need something good to wear so come in come in let me get your what color do you want it I'm sure a sliver gold will make your coat pop with color."Rarity said as she measured me to get my size and width just right. "Okay."I said and by the time she was done it was 12:00. "Well I'd best be going Twilight must be worried sick."I said and went to leave when I knocked into Sweetiebelle. "Oh sorry Sweetiebelle."I said. "Its fine Comet."She said. "Hey sis."Sweetiebelle called out. "Yes Sweetiebelle?"Rarity asked. "Can me,Scootaloo and Applebloom please come to the grand galloping gala we will stay out of trouble."Sweetiebelle said. "Oh I don't know Sweetiebelle no foals you age every went."Rarity said and I started to laugh. "Whats funny Comet dear?"Rarity asked. "Foals do go but you don't see them because my dad entertains them in the maze he has a race for them or puts on a show."I said. "Well its fine by me then."Rarity muttered.

**Okay not my best work but hey this is for fun so no rude comments or I shall burn your heads off.**


End file.
